His Final Days
by BloodCharm
Summary: Find out what Jakes final days in prison were like/ leave me alon i know I made Elwood seem retarted i had to though read it an see


Joliet Jake was back in prison, not even two weeks agi was released from prison for armed robbery. Now he was in prison againg, but this time it was Elwoods fault. He was pulled over for running a red light, which they will agure was yellow, but anyway Elwood lead the cops that pulled them over on a high speed chase thourgh a mall. Jake remembers how much space was in the mall and how it had every store you could think of. Now he didnt even get to see Elwood or the rest of the band, the band was locked up for helping Jake and Elwood escape. He wouldnt get to see them becuase he was in the prisons hospital fighting for his life. The worst part was Elwood and the band didnt know. It happened during the early morning of three days ago. The day of the incident his day started out normal. He got up, got his breakfast, and sat with his band mates.

"So Jake when do you think we'll be getting outta here, Elwood told us you spoke to the wardent before you got here." Thats right he did go see the wardent before he went to breakfast. He had forgotten what happened. "Well, you guys are going to be released with in the next few days" He took a sip of his water, that tasted like shit, then continued. "Me and Elwood have to stay longer, because we actually ran from the police, killed those two Nazis chasing us, and destroyed most of the city of Chicago." No matter how many times the band heard that story they couldnt believe it. Jake laughed, which caused a shooting pain throw his stomach and it went all the way up throw his chest. He forgot how much it hurt to laugh, it already felt like he had a fridge on his chest everytime he drew in a breath and everytime he let one out. "Man I still cant believe you did that." excalimed Mr. Fabulous. "Well believe it, we might have to be in here for a year or more." Jake said in a serious tone. "So what are we suppose to do?" asked Blue Lou. "Well, you guys are going to get out and get straight jobs, and we'll do this all over again.' Elwood could sense the stress in Jake's voice. "Are you sure you want to do this all over again?" "We'll have no choice, me and Elwood dont get out for another couple years."

After breakfast was over Jake, Elwood, and the rest of the band were escorted back to their cells. Jake and Elwood shared a cell, and the rest of the band were on the same cell block as them. "Jake?" Elwood's voice was the only noise on the whole block, while everyone else wassetting up for the Blues Brothers show. It will be Jake's final show, he knows he wont be able to survive this. His wounds are to bad, and by the time they found him, he was almost dead. "Yeah Elwood, what do you want?" Jake said in a snappy tone. "I was wondering if we should try and get the band back together after we get out, I mean we are ruining their lives by getting them thrown in jail over and over again." "Look motorhead, we only got them locked up this once and they wanted to help us escape." Elwood could tell Jake was hiding something from him. "Jake, are you okay?" "Yeah Elwood, I'm just a little tried." "Then try and get some sleep before are gig, you have 20 minutes, I think."

What Jake was hiding from Elwood was that Jake had a longer sentence then he did. He didnt want to ruin the bands gig by telling them that he wont getting out for another five years. As Jake nodded off to sleep, he had a dream about the day the band and Elwood were released and they were waiting for him and the wardent told them he wouldnt be getting out for another five years. "Jake, why wouldnt you tell us you had five more years and make us sit here and wait all this time!" yelled Mr. Fabulous. "What, I never said you had to wait for me." "Jake we cant take your lying anymore, me and the band deiced your out of the band." said Elwood. "What! Why! What did I do wrong?" "Jake everything is your fault, you'revwhy we keep getting locked in jail." "No, No, No, No!" "Jake...Jake its okay wake up..." Jake shot up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily.

"What? What happened?" "I dont know, you were screaming 'Im sorry' and 'No'... are you okay?" Jake didnt answer he was staring off into space, Elwood was growing more and more concered for Jake. "Jake...Hello?" "Huh...I'm sorry Elwood, did you say something?" "Yeah, Jake are you okay...I'm really worried about you, you've been acting werid all day." "Elwood...I'm fine." Jake's memories were interputed by tears falling down his face. He wishs he could tell Elwood and the band how he felt about them. Hell, he wishs Curits and the Penguin (a nun that took care them) were there so he wouldnt die alone. He knew these thoughts were useless. "Jake...are you sure your okay?" "YES ELWOOD I'M FINE!" Elwood was taken aback by Jake's tone. Jake had a short fuse, but he never acted like this in the past before. "Okay...Its time to get going to the gig." Elwood and Jake walked in slience all the way to the mess hall. 'THE MESS HALL!' Jake felt his heart pound against his chest painfully. Thats where it happened, his final day performing for the other inmates and his final day with the band. "Hey guys...I think Jake's hiding something from us...and I'm really worried." Elwood said staring at Jake, who was checking to make sure his mic was hooked up corrcetly. "What makes you think that Elwood?" asked Steve Copper. "He's been acting really werid and he tryed to get some sleep while we were back in our cell, and out of nowhere he started to scream 'Im sorry' and 'No' over and over and over again." 'No big deal we all have bad dreams once in a while." "Yeah, but, Im just worried because hes been acting werid ever since breakfast and he gets more distarcted reciently." "You guys ready?" the wardent asked before any of the band could reply to the pervious statement Elwood made.

"Yeah." the band said at the same time. They started the gig with 'Everybody Needs Somebody to Love' and by the time they got to there song 'Soul Man' a roit had broken out. They stopped playing and ran for cover. Sometime during the chaos Jake had gotten separted from them. He found himself looking at a guy with a knife. "Hey look buddy..." "BUDDY, IM NOT YOUR BUDDY!" He thrust the knife into Jake's stomach. Jake fell to the floor, he tryed to speak, but all that came out was blood. The other inmate stabbed Jake at least two more times and then left. "Wheres Jake?" asked Elwood. Elwood and the band manged to get into the hallway, it was only then they got out, they noticed Jake wasnt behind them. "I dont know man...but we have to find him." Jake was lying on the floor bleeding from two stabs wounds to his stomach and one to his chest. He didnt want to die during this roit. He found the will power to get up, he manged to find some toilet paper and duck tape. So he wrapped them around his wounds and carefully made his way to the hallway right as the roit died down. Jake stumbled through the door and sat down on the floor, trying to breath normally again. "Jake..." Elwood stopped when he noticed Jake had blood on his shrit. "Jake...why is there blood on your shirt?" "Its nothing Elwood...Im fine..." Jake winced in pain as he tryed to wipe the blood off his shrit. "Jake...are you sure your okay?" "El...Elwood...Im fine...just out...outta...breath." "Okay if you say so." Elwood wasnt convinced about it, he just dropped it.

Now the wardent was out talking to the band, while Jake and Elwood were in their cell. Jake was lying on his bunk, eyes closed. Elwood noticed Jake was pale and he thought, but wasnt sure, looked like he had trouble breathing. As the band walked back to their cells, Matt Murphy stopped in front of their cell and said "So much for getting out with in the next few days." Matt looked at Jake and he looked exactly the way Elwood thought he did. Before he said anything he was forced back to his cell. The rest of the cell block was eerily silent. The only sound Elwood could hear was Jake sturggleing for air. Elwood felt tears roll down his face, he couldnt stand hearing Jake sound like that, it broke his heart. He climbed off of his bunk and checked to make sure he was okay. "Jake...Jake...please wake up...please Jake!" Jake opened his eyes slowly, Elwood noticed his eyes had a glazed look to them. 'Jake...answer me...please your scareing me!" "W...What?" Jake felt worse then when he got stabbed. He felt weak, like all his engery was drained from his body. 'Are you alright...you look really pale and you...you sound like you cant breath." "I...I...I'm fi...fine." "Jake I dont believe you...your scaring me." "Elwood trust me, I'm fine." Elwood could tell, once again, Jake was lying thorw his teeth, but he just dropped it, like always. He tryed to fall asleep, but he couldnt, so he just layed awake staring out into space.

The next morning Jake looked really bad. He looked as pale as a ghost, his eyes were still galzed over, but they looked bloodshot, and his breathing sounded worse then it did the pervious night. "Lets go Blues, time for breakfast.' said the escorting officer, they didnt bother to learn his name. Elwood stepped out of the cell. He watched Jake get up, he looked like he was moving in slow motion. He almost fell over, but Elwood caught him just in time. "Are you oaky Blues?" asked the escorting officer. Jake weakly nodded, so they set off for the mess hall. Elwood didnt bother to go and get breakfast with Jake hanging on him. Besides he was to worried about Jake to eat anything. "Whats wrong with Jake?" excailmed Matt "Guitar" Murphy as he was helping Elwoo sit Jake down at the table. "Im not sure..last nightit sounded like he couldnt breath, and now hes as plae as a ghost and his eyes are bloodshot and are glazed over..." Matt looked over Jake as well as he could with the grauds watching them. He couldnt sense any of the stab wounds, that he received the pervious night. Possibly becuase he put something around his wounds. "Maybe hes just tried, you said he had a bad dream yesterday, maybe hes been having them for a while and he cant sleep." said Blue Lou. "But wouldnt he of yelled out words like he did yesterday?" "Maybe it got to the point where he couldnt keep quiet anymore." "I guess so..."

After breakfast they went out to the yard for some exercise. Elwood placed Jake on the ground by some grauds. thankfully the grauds also noticed Jake looked like shit and let him sit out. Near the middle of the class, however, he noticed the grauds checking over Jake, almost like to make sure hes still alive. "Hey guys what are they doing to Jake?" The rest of the band looked over just in time to see two medic's from the prison's hospital putting Jake on a streacher. "Hey what are you guys looking at, eyes front!" yelled the execrise insturcter. The band truned their heads back to the front. All these thoughts ran throw Elwoods head. 'Is Jake alive?' 'Did they kill him?' 'Am I ever going to see him again?' Jake started to burst out into tears again. 'Elwood Im so sorry!' He felt a sharp pain in his chest. A nurse ran over and checked to make sure he was okay, but he saw the pitty in her eyes. He knew he was going to die weather he stayed on the mess hall floor or did what he did, he knew. "Man what did you do with Jake?" Elwood asked the gruad that didnt go with Jake. The gruads werent aloud to talk to the prisoners. 'HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER JAKE!" Still the graud did not answer. "Come on Elwood maybe you could talk to the wardent and he'll tell you what happened to Jake." said Murphy Dunne. Elwood was close to tears, but he knew in prison not to cry becuase you would be decleared weak and everyone would mess with you.

Jake remembers as soon as he got into the prison's hospital all these people were around him. Unbuttoning his shrit, removing the blood soaked toilet paper and duck tape. Next they put an oxygen mask over his face so he could breath better, and hooking him up to all these machines. Then he was overcome by drakness. When he woke up he was on his final day. Today. He sat there recalling everything that happened two days before. Now all he could think about was Elwood, the band, Curits, and the Penguin, surpiseingly. He was finding it harder and harder to breath. He also noticed his eyes were slowly closing and the bleeping from the heart monitor he was hooked up to was bleeping slowly. 'NO! NOT NOW! I CANT LEAVE ELWOOD ALONE! PLEASE GOD NOT NOW!' These words kept screaming in his head over and over again. He could faintly hear doctors and nurses talking. The only words he was sure he heard before the darness overcame him again was "Thats it...hes dead..."

Report: Joliet Jake Birth: Jan. 24 1949 Death: March 5 1982 Age: 33 years old COD: Bleed out throw to stab wounds to stomach and one to the chest Family" Elwood Blues(Brother) 


End file.
